


Urban Legend Heroes

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Heroes, Ikebukuro, Japan, Multi, completely different plot, no color gangs, raira academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yumi Ryuugamine, Masaomi Kida and Saki Mikajima decided to move to Ikebukuro, when Yumi's cousin, Mikado, convinced them to move there. When they arrived at Ikebukuro; they learned something about the city that they never knew they would expect.





	1. Chapter 1

Ikebukuro, the largest city of Toshima. It is the home of many urban legends, such as the Headless Rider, the Slasher, Hollywood and many more. A girl with black hair was walking towards the Ikebukuro station along with a boy with yellow hair and a girl with brown hair.

"He should be here at any moment!", The girl with the black hair said, waiting for someone to come.

"Mikado convince us to move here", The guy with yellow hair said. "After all, he's your cousin, Yumi-chan"

"I know", The girl with the black hair named Yumi, said. "I don't know his last name. Heck, my parents didn't even tell me his last name and you're dating Saki-san, Masaomi-kun

"Yumi-chan, where's Mikado-kun?", The girl with the brown hair named Saki, said. "I was wondering where he is now"

Suddenly, a boy with black hair sneaked at Yumi and scared her. Yumi was shocked to see who it is.

"Mikado, you scared the shit out of me!", Yumi said.

"Sorry, I want to know if you still remember me after we see each other for a long time", Mikado said.

"Of course I still remember you!", Yumi said, hugging Mikado. "You still remember Masaomi-kun and Saki-san, right?"

"Of course I still remember Kida-kun and Mikajima-san", Mikado said.

"Hey, Mikado-kun!", Masaomi said, high-fiving Mikado. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kida-kun", Mikado said, smiling. "And hello, Mikajima-san"

"Hi, Mikado-san", Saki said, bowing her head. "It's nice to see you again"

"It's nice to see you too, Mikajima-san" Mikado said. "Come, let's explore to Ikebukuro.

They agreed, as they explored to Ikebukuro.

_Setton logged in_

_Makai logged in_

_Setton: Makai-san. It's nice to see you_

_Makai: It's nice to see you too, Setton_

_Makai: I'm moving to Ikebukuro tomorrow with my two best friends_

_Setton: I live in Ikebukuro. I hope we live next door and we'll see each other offline_

_Makai: Me too_

_Makai: Gotta go. My friends are waiting to move to Ikebukuro. Bye_

_Makai logged out_

_Setton logged out_

"How's school, Mikado-kun?", Yumi said. She's very excited to move here.

"School's fine, I'm enrolling in Raira Academy", Mikado said.

"We're enrolling in Raira Academy too", Masaomi said, excitedly.

"I'm happy you guys are here", Mikado said, smiling. "I have so many friends, but I'm happy you guys are here"

"I wanna go to somewhere, finding some hot chicks", Masaomi said. Even if he dated Saki, he still wanna flirt some ladies. But Saki doesn't care, because she knows Masaomi will choose her.

_Makai logged in_

_Chrome logged in_

_Chrome: Makai-san. What a coincidence_

_Makai: I'm happy you're here_

_Makai: I'm moving to Ikebukuro_

_Chrome: What a coincidence. I live in Ikebukuro_

_Makai: I wanna meet you offline, some time_

_Chrome: Me too_

_Chrome: Oops. I have work to do. See you later_

_Chrome logged out_

"Mikado-kun, how are you today?", Saki said, curiously.

"I'm fine!", Mikado said.

"Mika-pon!", A woman who wears a black dress said. She was with a man who wears a blue sweatshirt and a man who wears a lab coat. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Karisawa-san", Mikado greeted the woman. "You three are shopping again for anime, huh?"

"Yeah, there's a new issue for Nisekoi and I wanna know if Raku and Chitoge will be together forever", The man with the lab coat sang. He found Yumi, Masaomi and Saki and said, "Who are those three?"

"The girl with black hair is Ryuugamine Yumi, my cousin and the boy with the yellow hair and the girl with brown hair are Kida Masaomi  and Mikajima Saki, my friends", Mikado introduced them to the three young adults. "Yumi, Kida-kun, Mikajima-san. The woman who wears the black dress is Karisawa Erika, the man with the lab coat is Kishitani Shinra and the man with the blue sweatshirt is Yumasaki Walker. They're best friends, but Karisawa-san and Yumasaki-san are dating"

Shinra was jumping in the air and said, "Yeah, they're so perfect together and Masaomi and Saki are like the-"

Before Shinra at what he said. A man with a black beanie appeared and yelled at him, saying, "SHINRA-KUN, CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" He was with a man, standing beside a van.

"Why is everyone being so mean to me?!", Shinra whined. Erika and Walker comforted him, saying, "Shin-chan, we're here for you, right, Yumacchi?"

"Erika-chan was right, Shinra-kun", Walker said. "We're not mean to you and we're best friends, right?"

"You're right, you guys are the best!", Shinra said, hugging the two otakus.

"Excuse me, who are you two?", Yumi said, pointing at the man with the beanie and the man who was standing beside the man.

"The guy with the black beanie is Kadota Kyohei and the man standing beside the van is Togusa Saburo", Mikado introduced her to the two men. "Kadota-san, Togusa-san, that's Yumi, Kida-kun and Mikajima-san"

"Hello!", Kadota greeted the three teenagers. "You guys are new here?"

"Yeah", Masaomi nodded.

"We should we going", Mikado said. He ran, waving at them, saying, "Bye guys!"

"They were your friends, right?" Saki said.

Mikado nodded and said, "Yeah. If you get to know them, they're cool people"

_Taro Tanaka logged in_

_Taro Tanaka: Hello, Makai-san_

_Makai: Hi, Taro-kun_

_Makai: I'm moving to Ikebukuro_

_Taro Tanaka: That's great. I hope of we will see each other in person_

_Taro Tanaka: Let's chat for a bit_

"Eat Russian Sushi", A tall man said, holding pamphlets of a restaurant. "Sushi good for you"

"Hi Simon", Mikado greeted the tall man named Simon. "I'm touring my cousin and her two friends in Ikebukuro, since they will live here"

"Oh, do you wanna eat sushi?", Simon said.

"No thanks, I'm finish eating dinner", Mikado apologized and left him with Yumi, Masaomi and Saki.

"What is he doing?!", Msaomi said, wondering.

"He attracted the customers to eat at his restaurant", Mikado said. "But he's a nice friend, if you get to know him"

Suddenly, a vending machine flew in the air. After the vending machine fell, a man roared and chased someone. Yumi, Masaomi and Saki were shocked at this.

"Speak of the devil, that's Shizuo Heiwajima", Mikado said. "The strongest man of Ikebukuro"

"Strongest man?!", Masaomi said, frightened.

"Don't piss him off or he'll be angry", Mikado said.

They reached at the Sunshine Street. Suddenly, a biker came out of nowhere, who was chased by the police.

"The Headless Rider!", Mikado said, happily.

"The Headless Rider?", Yumi said, confused.

"It's an urban legend. The legend said that it has no read and it's horse turned into a motorcycle", Mikado said, explaining to them about The Headless Rider.

'This city is fun. I like it', Yumi thought, as she was amazed by The Headless Rider. 'I want to know more about this city!'

_Chrome logged in_

_Setton logged in_

_Chrome: All of us are here_

_Setton: Such a coincidence_

_Taro Tanaka: This is why I love this chat room_

_Chrome: Have you guys heard of  The Headless Rider?_

_Taro Tanaka: Yeah. It's a cool urban legend_

_Makai: My cousin told me about it_

_Setton: I know a lot about the urban legend_

_Chrome: Rumors said that The Headless Rider is a demon_

_Taro Tanaka: Yeah. But other rumors said it's a fairy_

_Makai: A fairy?_

_Makai: Who would believe that?_

_Taro Tanaka: Well, the motorcycle of  The Headless Rider can turn into everything_

_Setton: Scary_

_Taro Tanaka: I know right_

_Chrome: I wanna know more about the Urban Legend Heroes_

_Makai: Urban Legend Heroes?_

_Setton: They are an urban legend also. They are the heroes of Ikebukuro who saved the city from the psychopathic Aishi Suzuna_

_Makai: Aishi Suzuna?_

_Taro Tanaka: I hate that bitch. She's so evil_

_Chrome: Me too. I wish she would die_

_Setton: Suzuna is a psychopathic killer who killed over a hundred people, thinking that the people fell in love or is friends with the man in her dreams_

_Makai: Who is he?_

_Setton: I don't know. She never explained who it is_

_Chrome: It's Monday tomorrow. I wanna sleep. Good night_

_Chrome logged out_

_Setton logged out_

_Tanaka Taro logged out_

_Makai logged out_


	2. Chapter 2

Raira Academy. A prestigious and an academic school for people in Ikebukuro. The opening ceremony was held at the gym. Mikado and Yumi were in Class 1-A, while Masaomi and Saki were in Class 1-B

After the ceremony was held, Mikado was having a conversation with a girl with glasses, a girl with light grey eyes and a boy with brown hair.

Yumi interrupted their conversation, saying "Mikado, who are they?"

"Oh, the girl with the glasses is Sonohara Anri, my girlfriend. The girl with the light grey eyes is Harima Mika and the boy with the brown hair is Yagiri Seiji. Harima-san and Seiji-kun are dating"

Later, a teacher came in and every single student seated. He decided to start introductions to know the students.

"Hi. My name is Akihito Narukami", A boy with grey hair introduced himself. "I love reading books, I hate the ocean, because of sharks, getting good grades and I want to be a successful writer in the future"

"My name is Mikado", Mikado introduced himself. "I don't wanna tell everyone my last name. All of my friends and relatives know my last name, except for my cousin and her two friends. I have a girlfriend named Anri, I always want to protect my friends and I will always support them, no matter what they are. Unless if they're evil and they'll betray me, I'll have revenge on them"

"My name is Sonohara Anri" Anri introduced herself. "I'm Mikado's girlfriend and I want to own a family shop. My parents died because of an accident and I used to be bullied because of my looks. But when I met Mikado-kun, he defended me and we fell in love. We confessed our feelings when we were 10 years old and we started dating in middle school. Thank you for listening"

"I'm Harima Mika" Mika introduced herself.  I fell in love with Seiji-kun and don't steal him from me. I was born in a rich family and I have a passion for cooking. I want to be a chef when I grow up"

"I'm Yagiri Seiji" Seiji introduced himself. "I'm Mika's girlfriend. I don't have a hobby. But I love spending time with my girlfriend and my friends. I have a sister who is a doctor. Thank you for listening"

"I'm Ryuugamine Yumi" Yumi introduced herself. "I live in Saitama before I moved in to Ikebukuro. I love seeing the supernatural things and when I learned there are urban legends here in Ikebukuro, I got interested and I wanna solve the mystery of the urban legends. Thank you everyone for listening"

In Class 1-B, Masaomi introduced himself to the class.

"I'm Kida Masaomi. I love hitting on girls, but I'm dating Mikajima Saki. I want to hang out with my friends and I want to see cool adventures here. Thank you for listening"

"I'm Mikajima Saki. I don't care if Masaomi is flirting on women, because in the end, he will choose me. Thank you for listening"

After the class introductions, Yumi saw Masaomi and Saki and she ran to hugged them.

"How's class?", Yumi asked.

"It's pretty good, the teacher was cool", Masaomi said.

"Yumi, Kida-kun, Mikajima-san", Mikado yelled and waved at the three teenagers. He was with Anri, Seiji and Mika.

 

"Hey, Mikado-kun", Saki said. She noticed Anri, Seiji and Mika and she said, "Who are they?"

"The girl with the glasses is Sonohara Anri, my girlfriend, the girl with the light grey eyes is Harima Mika and the boy with brown hair is Yagiri Seiji. Mika and Seiji are dating", Mikado introduced them to Masaomi and Saki. "The boy with yellow hair is Kida Masaomi and the girl with brown hair is Mikajima Saki? They're also dating"

"Hello", Mika greeted. "I'm happy to see you guys"

"Me too", Anri said. "I'm happy to have new friends"

"Hey, me and Mika need to go", Seiji said. "Me and Mika have a date"

With that, Seiji and Mika left.

"Hey, do you guys wanna hang out?", Mikado said. All of the them agreed except for Yumi.

"Sorry, I wanna meet new people", Yumi said.

"It's ok. I'm sure you'll have a new friend", Mikado said.

Yumi left her cousin and her three friends. When she walked into the hallway of the school, she bumped into Narukami Akihito.

"I'm sorry" Akihito apologized.

"It's ok", Yumi said. "Hey, you're Akihito, right?"

"Yeah", Akihito nodded. "You're Ryuugamine Yumi, right?

"Correct" Yumi nodded. "Do you wanna hang out or something?"

"Sure", Akihito agreed

They decided to hang out. They went to Ikebukuro West Gate Park.

"So, why did you move in to Ikebukuro", Akihito said, wondering and waiting for an answer. "Is there a reason why you move here?"

"My cousin, Mikado-kun, convinced me to move here", Yumi replied.

"Wait, you two are cousins?", Akihito said in shock. "Doesn't that mean that his last name was Ryuugamine?!"

"No", Yumi said. "He never told me his last name. Basically, my parents know, but they don't tell me his last name"

"I see", Akihito said, holding his chin. "Yumi, I believe we had a great hang out, so can we be friends?"

"Sure" Yumi agreed. "I'm glad I became friends with you. Because I want to have new friends"

"Me too", Akihito said. "I don't have any friends"

"I'm so sorry", Yumi apologized.

"It's okay and I'm happy that I met you", Akihito said. "I have a feeling that we'll be more than friends"

'More than friends?', Yumi thought. 'What does he mean by that?'

_Chrome logged in_

_Setton logged in_

_Taro Tanaka logged in_

_Makai logged in_

_Makai: Wow. Everyone is here_

_Seton: Yeah. I can't believe it_

_Saika logged in_

_Saika: Hi everyone_

_Chrome: Saika-san. We miss you_

_Saika: I miss you too guys_

_Makai: Hi Saika-san. I'm Makai. I'm somewhat new here_

_Saika: Hi Makai-san. I'm Saika and I'm happy to meet you_

_Chrome: Guys. What did you think of romance?_

_Taro Tanaka: I believe romance finds true love_

_Seton: Me too. I find true love and we're going to get married_

_Makai: Congratulations, Setton-san_

_Setton: Thank you_

_Taro Tanaka: One of my best friends is so annoying_

_Makai: Why is it, Taro-kun?_

_Taro Tanaka: He always talk about romance, because he's obsessed with that subject. He loves shipping people in Ikebukuro, he knows every couple in Ikebukuro and he even stalk them_

_Saika: I have a best friend like that_

_Chrome: Me too_

_Chrome: Many people want me to be their boyfriend, but I told them I'm married and I have a daughter_

_Taro Tanaka: I have a girlfriend_

_Saika: I have a boyfriend and he's very cool_

_Makai: Why is everybody basically, have a boyfriend or girlfriend in Ikebukuro? I never had a boyfriend and I'm sad everyone has. I never find true love_

_Saika: I'm sure you will have one_

_Makai: Thank you, Makai-san_

_Taro Tanaka: It's almost midnight. We should get some sleep_

_Chrome: Good night everyone_

_Chrome logged out_

_Makai logged out_

_Saika logged out_

_Taro Tanaka logged out_

_Setton logged out_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the story sucks, crappy, confusing or boring. I'll make sure this story will make you understand


	3. Chapter 3

School was finished. Students exited the school and hang out with their friends. Akihito decided to hang out with Yumi's friends, he introduced himself to Yumi's cousin and her friends and introduced themselves to him.

While they were walking, Akihito was pushed by three girls who had black skin. One of them said, "You're such a loser and nobody likes you"

Yumi wanted to help Akihito. But a young woman with red hair came, smiled evilly and entered the fight.

"What are you doing?", One of the ganguros said.

"You know, it's bad to bully someone", She picked her phone and smashed it. She laughed evilly. Everybody was shocked at what she did. Mikado, Anri, Seiji and Mika had guilt in their face and were angry to see her.

After she smashed the phone, she said, "If you do that again, I'll kill you"

The ganguros ran away and Yumi ran to Akihito.

"Are you alright?", Yumi said worriedly.

"Yeah, thank you for that", Akihito said. He smiled and stared at her for a long time, until the red-haired girl interrupted their moment.

"I hope you guys are okay", The red-haired girl said. She looked at Mikado, Anri, Seiji and Mika and said, "Hello Mikado-kun, Anri-chan, Seiji-kun and Mika-san"

"What are you doing here, Aishi-san?!", Mikado yelled angrily.

Yumi and Akihito were shocked at her name.

"Aishi?!", Yumi said in shocked. "Does that mean she's Aishi Suzuna?!"

"Who is she anyway?!", Masaomi said.

"She's a psychopathic serial killer", Akihito said. "She killed over a hundred people in Ikebukuro because she thinks they are friends or they are in love with the teacher she fell in love with"

"That's so horrible" Masaomi said in shocked. "Why would she do that in the first place? It's a crime"

"I agree with Masaomi-kun" Saki agreed with him. "I wish she would die and we should stay away from her. I had a bad feeling about this"

"Well, I wanna see him, if you know what I mean", Suzuna said. "Can you tell me where he is? I'm sure he fell in love with me and we will get marry and we'll be together forever"

"IT'S NONE FROM YOUR BUSINESS, AISHI-SAN", Mikado yelled at her, angrily. "HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AND I'M SURE HE HATES YOU"

"Wow, Mikado is angry at her", Saki said in shocked.

"She is scary, but I can't believe it", Akihito said.

"Huh. If you say so", Suzuna said. "I guess I have to find him myself. Bye, Mikado-kun, I promise to myself that I will kill all of you, every single one of you will die with my flesh, my own blood and my bloodlust"

When she headed to the streets, a trash can came out of nowhere. It was about to hit Suzuna, but she dodged it and the trash can fell to the ground.

'A trash can?', Suzuna thought. 'How did it came out of nowhere?'

"SUZUNA", A voice yelled. A blond man with sunglasses appeared.

'Is that a bartender?', Yumi thought. 'Is he the one who did this?'

"Long time no see, Shizuo-kun", Suzuna laughed evilly.

'HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO?!' Yumi thought. 'The strongest man of Ikebukuro. I shouldn't piss him off or else he'll be angry'

"Last time I saw you, you almost killed me and I leave Ikebukuro because of that", Suzuna said, remembering her last fight with Shizuo. "But now, I'm back and I'm here for revenge"

"You deserved to die, you fucking asshole", Shizuo said. "Unlike you, I had many friends and they help me. They support me, they will always be at my side. Not to mention, I fell in love with the man of your dream an, we got together, we got married and we have a wonderful honeymoon"

"STOP SAYING THESE KINDS THINGS!" Suzuna yelled. "IT MADE ME SICK OF YOU, YOU DESERVE TO DIE, EVERYBODY'S AFRAID OF YOU, I KNOW HE WILL LOVE ME FOREVER AMD HE WILL BETRAY YOU, SHIZUO-KUN. EVERYBODY HATES YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR STRENGTH AND THEY WANNA KILL YOU SO PEOPLE WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I'M SURE YOUR FRIENDS HATE YOU AND THEY WILL BETRAY NO MATTER WHAT"

'Wow' Yumi thought. 'What she said is so rude and offensive. She's such a bitch, an asshole and a jerk'

"You're wrong", Shizuo shouted. "My friends don't hate me. You're the person that everybody hates. You're a bitch and an asshole. You wanna kill everyone whatever you want. I'm sure everybody wants you to die and you deserve to die"

Shizuo grabbed a stop sign using his strength. He pulled the sign and almost hit Suzuna, because she dodged.

However, during their fight. A group of men came out of nowhere.

"Hey, should we kill him?", One of the men said.

"Yeah, he may be weak", Another one of men said.

One of the men grabbed a baseball bat, hit it at Shizuo's head and he smiled. Blood come out of Shizuo's head. He was angry and looked at the man, saying, "How dare you"

He punched the man and his head crack.

All of the men know who he is and are afraid to see him.

"That's Shizuo, Heiwajima Shozuo!", One of the men yelled. All of the men ran away from him, afraid to get hit from him.

'Those guys are cowards', Suzuna thought. 'They deserved to be afraid, because I hate them. They need to be dead. They should be killed already and die in front of me. I wanna see someone die and that's a wonderful thing to do'

"Well, Shizuo-kun, I need to go", Suzuna said. "It's nice to have a fight with you. I wanna see you DIE IN FRONT OF ME. I HOPE EVERYBODY HATES YOU AND I WANNA KILL YOU SOMETIME WHEN I'M READY"

With that, she ran and Shizuo chased her.

"Wow. That's so intense", Masaomi said. "That's some bullshit going on"

"Trust me", Seiji said. "You should stay away from her, because she's dangerous and psychopathic"

"Anyway, we should go to Russia Sushi", Mika said. "I'm hungry"

Everybody agreed with Mika, as they went to Russia Sushi.

_Chrome logged in_

_Setton logged in_

_Taro Tanaka logged in_

_Saika logged in_

_Makai logged in_

_Chrome: Hi everyone. How are you guys?_

_Setton: I'm fine. I have a good day_

_Makai: I felt scared, because of that intense battle earlier_

_Saika: What is that intense battle that you're talking about?_

_Makai: The intense battle between Aishi Suzuna and Heiwajima Shizuo_

_Setton: THAT PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH_

_Taro Tanaka: I'm sure Shizuo-san will win_

_Makai: She ran away though_

_Chrome: THAT ASSHOLE. SHIZUO-KUN SHOULD HAVE KILL HER IN THE FIRST PLACE_

_Saika: Ummmm......_

_Chrome: Sorry, Saika-san_

_Chrome: It's just that I hate her so much_

_Saika: Me too, she killed my parents when I was 10 years old_

_Chrome: Sorry, Saika-san_

_Saika: It's okay, Chrome-san. I decided to have revenge from her_

_Taro Tanaka: Me too. I really hate her guts_

_Setton: Me too. She can manipulate everyone and she's a genius_

_Makai: Why are we discussing about Aishi-san?_

_Setton: Cause we hate her_

_Saika: And she's a manipulative woman_

_Chrome: And an asshole_

_Makai: It's nice talking to you guys. I have something to do. Goodbye_

_Makai logged out_

_Chrome: What should we talk about?_


	4. Chapter 4

__In Ikebukuro. Many people were injured, mostly because of fights, wars and accidents. There was a hospital where most patients were treated there.

A man who looks like Shinra was having a surgery with his patient. He wanted to make people better, but he hates criminals and wars. He decided to open a hospital, so he could save people, because his biological mother died because of brain tumor. His father was remarried to an American woman, he was happy that his father got remarried, but he hate the fact that his twin brother was being annoying and has an obsession with romance.

"Kenta-kun!", A woman with long black hair and brown eyes said. "We have a new patient to cure with"

"I'm busy here, Namie-chan", The man whose named was Kenta said. "I'm having a surgery. Can you be the one to cure the patient?"

"Sure, I'll always listen to you", The woman named Namie confessed, kiss Kenta on the lips and said, "I love you, Kenta-kun"

"I love you too, Namie-chan", Kenta confessed and they continued to kiss for a long time. After that, they departed their kiss and Namie started to work.

Kenta was busy as always, but sometimes, he had days off, which made him happy, because he and Namie sometimes have a date and Kenta also owns the hospital. They already got married and currently worked together. Namie was sometimes caring and nice to her friends and family, except for her uncle, whom she, Kenta and her friends really hate, because he sided with Aishi Suzuna. Kenta was finish having a surgery and the hospital was closed for the day. Kenta and Namie received their money and went to a Kenta's twin brother's house.

"He will be annoying as always", Namie complained about his twin brother. "He has an obsession with romance and he will never shut up about what he said.

"I really hate him", Kenta said. "Almost everyone hates him, but we also love him, you know. 50% hate and 50% love on Shinra-kun"

"Yeah. We always said that. We're very mean to him", Namie said.

As they reach the house, they rang the doorbell and Shinra opened the door.

"OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!", Shinra squealed and his eyes were on fire. "MY OTP IS HERE, SHINRA DON'T PANIC, I NEED TO TAKE A BREATH, OH MY GOD!!!! THEY'RE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER LIKE ALWAYS, THEY DESERVED TO BE ONE OF IKEBUKURO'S GREATEST-"

Before Shinra finished his sentence, Kenta yelled at him, saying, "SHINRA-KUN, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY. YOU'RE ANNOYING AS HELL AMD STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE COUPLES AND ROMANCE RIGHT NOW"

"Why is everyone being so mean to me?", Shinra whined, like always, when he was being insulted.

Suddenly, a woman with a black jumpsuit and a cat helmet appeared.

(Hi Kenta-kun and Namie-chan), The woman typed using her PDA.

"Hi Celty-san", Namie greeted the woman whose name was Celty. "How's your day as The Headless Roder?"

(Police are chasing me and I'm afraid of them), She typed. (I don't wanna get caught and I want to be with you guys)

"That's so sweet of you, Celty-san", Kenta said with a smile on his face.

"What did you think of the Aishi-san?", Shinra said, mentioning Suzuna's name.

"I hate that bitch so much", Namie said angrily. "I mean, she almost killed me and she's such a psychopath"

(Yeah, I really hate her) She typed and agreed with Namie. (She should never exist)

"How's Seiji-kun and Harima-san", Shinra said, waiting for an answer.

"I'm happy for them. I think they deserved to be together", Namie said.

"That's so sweet of you, Namie-chan", Shinra squealed. "They're like the Romeo and Juliet of Ikebukuro and-"

"SHINRA, JUST SHUT UP", Kenta yelled at him.

"Why is everyone being so mean to me again?", Shinra whined.

_Setton logged in_

_Chrome logged in_

_Chrome: Setton-san, you're here_

_Setton: Hi Chrome-san, the others weren't here already_

_Taro Tanaka logged in_

_Saika logged in_

_Makai logged in_

_Chrome: Oh, everyone is here_

_Taro Tanaka: Hello everyone_

_Saika: Hi_

_Makai: How is everyone?_

_Setton: Good_

_Chrome: Guys. What did you think of surgery?_

_Makai: Why did you ask, Chrome-san?_

_Chrome: My best friend is a surgeon and a doctor_

_Setton: What a coincidence. I have a fiancé who's an underground doctor and his twin brother is a surgeon, a doctor and owns a hospital_

_Taro Tanaka: That's cool. I also have a best friend like that_

_Saika: Me too. I have a best friend who's also like that_

_Makai: Anyway. I'm so sleepy. What did you guys wanna do tomorrow?_

_Setton: Nothing much_

_Taro Tanaka: I'm spending time with my girlfriend_

_Saika: What a coincidence. I'm spending time with my boyfriend though_

_Chrome: I have work to do_

_Makai: I have homework to do. Good night_

_Makai logged out_

_Taro Tanaka logged out_

_Saika logged out_

_Setton logged out_

_Chrome logged out_


	5. Chapter 5

The Rakuei Gym. A practice gym for martial artists to train. A girl with a yellow hoodie and a green skirt opened the door and yelled to the other artists, "Hey everyone! Orihara Mairu is here. I'm here to kick everyone to see how powerful I am!"

"Mairu, don't do that to the other martial artists", A girl with a green hoodie and a yellow skirt complained about the young teenager whose name was Mairu.

"Kuru-nee, I just wanna show everyone how powerful I am", Mairu said.

"Don't do it, or else I'll tell oniisan about it" The girl who was name was revealed to be Kururi said.

While hearing this, Mairu was frightened at what Kururi said. She sighed and said, "Fine. I won't do it"

Kururi was glad to hear this. While the twin sisters were training. They saw a red-short-haired girl with a masculine appearance spoke to them and said, "How's training, Mairu, Kururi?"

"It was great, Mikage-sensei", Mairu said excitedly. "I'm happy to train here, I love martial arts so much in my whole life"

"Someone is waiting for you", The woman named Mikage said to Mairu.

'Huh?', Mairu thought, wondering who the person is. 'I wonder who that person could be'

When Mairu and Kururi went outside, someone shouted.

"Mairu, Kururi!", A 13-year old boy said with an American accent. He has black hair and eyes. He wore a black shirt with a black jacket over, black pants and black rubber shoes.

"Henry-kun", Mairu said excitedly at the American boy whose named was Henry. She ran to him and hugged him.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you", Henry said, smiling. "I wanna see you everyday and I love you, Mairu"

"I love you too, Henry-kun", Mairu said and started to kiss Henry on the lips.

"I'm jealous, Mairu", Kururi said with jealousy on her eyes.

When Mairu heard this, she stopped kissing Henry and said, "That's because you never had a boyfriend, Kuru-nee"

"Yeah, I never had a boyfriend", Kururi said, sadly.

"I'm sorry if I said that, Kuru-nee", Mairu said worriedly at her sister.

"It's okay", Kururi said, smiling. "We should go for a walk"

_Taro Tanaka logged in_

_Makai logged in_

_Taro Tanaka: You're here already, Makai-san_

_Makai: Yeah. It just that I'm here because I'm bored and I wanna chat with someone_

_Taro Tanaka: You're in the right place_

_Taro Tanaka: Have you heard of the new movie of Hanejima Yuuhei and Hanejima Sora?"_

"How's your new movie with Kasuka-kun?", Mairu said. "I'm your sister and I know you're a singer and an actor under the stage name, Hanejima Sora. You pretend to be the younger sister of Hanejima Yuuhei, which is the stage name of Heiwajima Kasuka. So you can tell me everything with Henry-kun, since he knows your celebrity"

"The production went well", Kururi said. "I met so many actors on set, but I mostly hang out with Kasuka-kun and Ruri-chan"

"Kasuka-kun and Ruri-chan are such a cute couple", Henry said. "They are considered as Ikebukuro's greatest celebrity couple"

"I know right!", Mairu squealed. "I'm their biggest fan, I want to create a fan club of the couple and I will be their bodyguard"

Mairu found a man and a woman who were holding hands. She was shocked to see who it is.

"Kasuka-kun! Ruri-chan!", She shouted and waved at them.

"Mairu, it's nice to see you", Kasuka said.

_Makai: Yeah. They 're amazing actors and they're siblings you know_

_Taro Tanaka: I wanna meet Yuuhei-san's girlfriend, Hijiribe Ruri_

_Makai: I heard that they're officially a thing on the news_

_Taro Tanaka: My sister told me about it, because she's a big fan of Yuuhei-san, Sora-san and Ruri-chan_

_Saika logged in_

_Chrome logged in_

_Setton logged in_

_Setton: Hi everyone_

_Saika: Hello_

_Chrome: What do you guys talk about?_

_Taro Tanaka: We're talking about Yuuhei Hanejima_

"What are you doing here, guys?", Ruri said politely

"We're having a walk", Mairu said. "Until we saw you guys and I went fucking crazy!"

"Mairu, language", Kururi said, complaining about her sister's language. "It's bad for you to say that and oniisan will be angry about it"

"I don't fucking care", Mairu said. "I can do whatever I want"

"So, what's your new movie about?", Henry said.

"It's a love story between a normal high school student and a pop idol", Kasuka said, giving details.

"I love romance", Mairu said. "But I hate the fact that Shinra-kun always talk about it and he just stalks about his favorite couples all the time"

"Same", Ruri said. "He's so annoying and I hate him so much, but I still care about him"

"Nobody cares about Shinra-kun, but we still love him", Henry said.

"The only people who doesn't hate him are Karisawa-san, Yumasaki-san and Celty-san", Kasuka said, mentioning their names.

"Yeah, but everyone here hates him", Kururi said. "Kasuka-san, can we just hang out for a bit?

"Sure, I don't mind", Kasuka said as he and Ruri started to hang out with the three 13-year old teenagers.

_Setton: Yuuhei-san and his younger sister, Sora-san are amazing people. I'm a big fan_

_Saika: I'm a big fan of Sora-san, because she's an amazing person_

_Chrome: I love that Yuuhei-san and Ruri-chan are dating. They're so cute together_

_Saika: Same_

_Kyo logged in_

_Kai logged in_

_Mai: Hi everyone_

_Kyo: It's been a long time since I last saw you guys here_

_Taro Tanaka: Mai-chan, Kyo-chan_

_Makai: Who are they?_

_Setton: They're Mai and Kyo. They are sisters who are very active here back then_

_Chrome: I'm happy you guys are back_

_Mai: Thank you, Chrome-san_

_Kyo: I'm happy for Yuuhei-san and Sora-san's movie_

_Mai: Me too_

_Saika: So was I_

_Setton: I'm not gonna wait for their movie for like a hundred years_

_Chrome: It will release soon you know_

_Setton: I know_

_Makai: Anyway, I have school tomorrow. Good night_

_Makai logged out_

_Taro Tanaka: I'm gonna go too_

_Saika: Me too_

_Taro Tanaka logged in_

_Saika logged out_

_Kyo: Wait, Taro-kun, Saika-san!_

_Kyo logged out_

_Mai logged out_

_Chrome: I guess I should go right now_

_Setton: Me too. Bye_

_Chrome logged out_

_Setton logged out_


	6. Chapter 6

High school couples are pretty famous in Ikebukuro. they give chocolates to each other, they go on romantic dates and they love to get married someday. This time, a somewhat popular couple in Raira Academy were walking down the streets after school.

"Anri-chan, what do you want for your birthday?", Mikado said.

"Something that is cute, I guess" Anri said. "What about you?"

"I want to have a book or something", Mikado said, smiling. "Because I love reading and I'm a bookworm"

"I can't wait to open my family shop in the future", Anri said, nervously. "I want to be successful and I want to be a devoted wife for you"

"I want to be a writer like Akihito-kun", Mikado said. "Anri-chan, what do you think of couples?"

"I love romance and it's romantic", Anri saidwith a smile. "Unless Shinra-kun wasn't here because of how annoying he was"

"Same here, Anri-chan", Mikado agreed with her. "I hate how he always talk about romance and he's such an annoying person"

"I know", Anri said.

Later, they saw Kenta and Namie holding hands, they were with Seiji and Mika

"Kenta-kun, Namie-chan, Seiji-kun, Harima-san!", Mikado yelled and waved at them.

"Mikado-kun, what are you doing here?!", Shinra said.

"Me and Anri-chan are having a walk", Mikado said. "Can we hang out with you or something?"

"Sure, if you want to", Kenta said, smiling.

"Thank you", Mikado said, bowing.

When they hang out, they're having a conversation about their lives.

"How are you with Harima-san, Seiji-kun", Mikado asked.

"Me and Mika are fine, at least we got to spend time together", Seiji answered. "I love her hair by the way"

"Thank you, Seiji-kun, I'm flattered", Mika said, flattered by his compliment.

"How are you and Kenta-kun?", Anri asked.

"Me and Kenta-kun are great", Name answered. "But we're still busy with our jobs and his hospital, but we're doing fine"

"I can't wait for Anri-chan's birthday", Mikado said.

"What do you wanna give her?", Mika teased.

"She said something cute", Mikado said.

"Seiji, Harima, we should go", Namie said. "Me and Kenta-kun have work to do"

Kenta and Namie leave the four teenagers behind.

"How's Yumi, Akihito, Kida and Saki?", Seiji asked.

"They're doing good, I guess", Mikado said. "At least, they won't find out our secrets"

"Yeah, such as your last name and our secret identities", Mika said. "They don't need to find out"

"Yeah. If they find out our secrets, they will be in trouble", Anri said, worriedly at what will happen to them.

"Don't worry, if they found out who we are, we'll help them", Mikado said, smiling. "Me and Anri-chan have something that everybody doesn't have"

"Yeah, even Namie-chan, Kenta-kun, Shinra-kun, Shizuo-kun, Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan", Mika said excitedly.

"Where are the Urban Legend Heroes?", One man said.

"Aishi Suzuna has been killing people recently", Another man said.

'No. We're screwed', Mikado thought. 'We have to do something to stop her'

"Hello there everyone", A familiar voice said. It was Aishi Suzuna. She had blood all over her dress, her face and her hair.

'Suzuna!', Anri thought.

'What is she doing here?', Seiji thought.

"It's nice to kill everyone with my own flesh", Suzuna laughed evilly. "I hate everyone here in this world, except for him of course. He will forever love me"

"Suzuna!", Mikado yelled at her as he, Anri, Seiji and Mika chased.

Suzuna ran away towards the streets. As Mikado, Anri, Seji and Mika chased her. She disappeared out of nowhere.

"Damn it!", Mika yelled angrily, stomping her right foot. "We're too late to catch her"

"It's okay", Mikado said, trying to calm her down. "There's next time. We promise to each other that we will kill her someday"

"Yeah", Anri agreed. "And we fight for justice"

They decided to go home after a long day of hanging out.

_Makai logged in_

_Taro Tanaka logged in_

_Saika logged in_

_Mai logged in_

_Kyo logged in_

_Makai: Hi everyone_

_Makai: Looks like Chrome-san and Setton-san aren't here_

_Chrome logged in_

_Setton logged in_

_Chrome: We're here already, Makai-san_

_Taro Tanaka: Guys. What did you think of the Urban Legend Heroes?_

_Kyo: They're the coolest heroes on Earth_

_Mai: Same here_

_Makai: Who are the Urban Legend Heroes anyway, I want to learn more about them_

_Chrome: According to the urban legend itself, they represent something in their power_

_Makai: Power?_

_Taro Tanaka: Each of them represent Immortality, Strength, Elements, Creation, Martial Arts, Music, Blades, Science, Healing and Romance_

_Makai: Wow. That's cool. I wanna be like them_

_Saika: I heard that Aishi Suzuna appeared in Ikebukuro earlier and she killed over 30 people_

_Setton: That's horrible. I wish she would die_

_Kyo: Me too. She almost killed our older brother_

_Setton: I'm sorry, Kyo, Mai_

_Mai: It's okay. He's still alive_

_Saika: I wanna kill her so bad_

_Taro Tanaka: Me too_

_Makai: What's with Suzuna, anyway?_

_Chrome: Stay away from her, cause if you don't, she'll kill you with her scary bloodlust_

_Chrome logged out_

_Setton: Chrome-san, wait_

_Setton logged out_

_Taro Tanaka: I guess I should go too_

_Saika: Bye everyone_

_Kyo: We'll see each other again here tomorrow_

_Taro Tanaka logged out_

_Saika logged out_

_Kyo logged out_

_Mai logged out_

_Makai: I guess I should go too_

_Makai logged out_

 


	7. Chapter 7

Raira Elememtary School. A school where innocent children went. This time, a 9-year old girl with purple hair and wears her uniform from Raira Elememtary School was walking towards the hallway. She was greeted by every student and she greeted them back. She went to her classroom and saw a 9-year old boy with blue eyes and wears his uniform from his school.

"Takeru-kun!", The 9-year old girl yelled and she hugged the 9-year old boy whose name was Takeru.

"Hi, Akane-chan", Takeru said. "It's nice to meet you"

"It 's nice to meet you too, Takeru-kun", The 9-year old girl whose name was Akane said.

Their class started and they listen to the teacher. The doorbell rang, meaning school was finish. Akane and Takeru were walking down the hallway. As they reach outside, they saw Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Otousan!", Akane said happily as she rushed and hugged him.

"Akane-chan, how's school?", Shizuo said smiling.

"It's great and Takeru-kun is here", Akane said. Shizuo faced to Takeru and said, "How are you, Takeru?"

"I'm fine, Shizuo-ojiisan", Takeru said.

"I should take you guys to a sweet shop", Shizuo said. "Wanna come?"

"Yay!", They yelled as they go to a sweet shop.

When they went to a sweet shop. Shizuo ordered a vanilla cake for Akane and a chocolate cake for Takeru. Akane and Takeru eat their cakes and thank Shizuo for ordering.

As they went outside, Takeru asked Shizuo for his work, "How's work, Shizuo-ojiisan?"

"It's good, Takeru-kun", Shizuo said. "I have a hard time working as a debt collector with Tom-san and Vorona"

"Vorona-obaasan is such a nice person", Akane said. "She's badass, you know"

"I know", Shizuo agreed with her.

"How are you with him, if you know what I mean" Takeru asked.

"I know what you mean, we're dong good, you know", Shizuo said.

"Yeah, he's doing fine, Takeru-kun", Akane said smiling.

"If you say so", Takeru said, smiling at her.

As they walk, they saw a familiar person, stabbing a man.

'AISHI SUZUNA?!', They thought. 'Now's our chance to kill her'

"SUZUNA" Shizuo yelled, as he, Akane and Takeru chased her.

'Shit', Suzuna thought. 'I've been chase by Mikado-kun, Anri-san, Seiji-kun and Mika-san yesterday, now I've been by Shizuo-kun, Akane-chan and Takeru-kun'

As they chased Suzuna, they were trapped in an alley

"There's no escape, Aishi-san" Akane said. "We will kill you today"

"Are you sure about that?", She said with a smirk. "I don't think so"

She uses a puff of smoke and Shizuo, Akane and Takeru cough and couldn't see. As the puff of smoke disappeared, Suzuna also disappeared.

"Shit, we're too late", Shizuo aid angrily.

"Otousan, language", Akane reminded him.

"Sorry about that, Akane-chan", Shizuo apologized.

"We're too late to kill her", Takeru said. "We have to do something"

"I have an idea", Akane said.

She held a communicator and contacted about seven people.

"Akane-chan?", A familiar voice called. The voice was from Mikado Ryuugamine.

"Hi, Mikado-ojiisan", Akane said in the communicator.

"Akane-chan", Shinra called. "Do you have something in plan?"

"Yeah, cause I'm gonna kick Suzuna and we're going to be fucking badass", Mairu called happily.

"Mairu, language", Kururi reminded.

"Sorry, Kuru-nee", She apologized.

"So, what's the plan?", Namie called.

"You guys know Yumi Ryuugamine, right?", Akane called.

"Yeah, she's the cousin of Mikado-kun", Kenta called.

"I'm planning to join her in our team", Akane called. Everybody was shocked to hear this.

"Akane-chan, we don't want her to know our secret", Anri called, frightened.

"It's okay", Mikado called. "I think she needs to know, we need more people in our team"

"Okay, I agree with Mikado-kun", Kenta called. "With more people in our team, we will have more strategy and we will know what we do"

"I agree with Kenta-kun", Namie called. "We need more people to join and to fight for ours wars with Aishi Suzuna"

"What's the plan?", Shizuo said. Akane looked at him, confused at what he said. He said, "We need to find a way for Yumi to join our team"

Akane was thinking of a plan. She found a plan and said, "Okay, so here's the plan"

_Makai logged in_

_Makai: Where's everyone here?_

_Makai: I guess I'm alone_

_Chrome logged in_

_Setton logged in_

_Taro Tanaka logged in_

_Saika logged in_

_Mai logged in_

_Kyo logged in_

_Kyo: Hi Makai-san_

_Taro Tanaka: Sorry if we're late_

_Saika: We're having a meeting_

_Makai: So you guys know each other offline?_

_Chrome: Yep_

_Makai: I'm jealous_

_Makai: Because I never knew who you guys are in offline_

_Setton: I'm sure we'll meet each other offline someday_

_Makai: Yeah, someday_

_Mai: I heard Aishi Suzuna killed someone today_

_Kyo: Hate her. Hate her. Hate her_

_Taro Tanaka: We know what we feel about Suzuna_

_Makai: Guys, what do you know about that Aishi Suzuna person?_

_Saika: I heard she attended Raira Acadeky and she fell in love with her teacher_

_Saika: But her classmate fell in love with him and they started dating_

_Saika: That's why she became evil and she started killing everyone_

_Makai: That's dumb_

_Makai: Why would she do that?_

_Kyo: I agree with you, Makai-san_

_Taro Tanaka: She should have die. I hate her_

_Mai: Same_

_Chrome: I hate her so much. I heard that Shizuo chased Aishi-san along with two children_

_Chrome: That's what people said_

_Makai: I didn't know Shizuo chased her with children_

_Taro Tanaka: Rumors said that they are his adoptive children_

_Setton: Maybe that's true_

_Makai: Anyway, I should sleep. Good night_

_Makai logged out_

_PM_

_Chrome: Guys, we have something to do_


	8. Chapter 8

In Raira Academy. School was finished and everybody walked and have a conversation with so many students. They always talk about the news, the rumors and the urban legends these days. Yumi decided to go by herself, since she didn't felt like hanging out with someone. As she walked towards the streets. She saw the same girl that bullied Narukami Akihito, she was with a man with yellow hair.

"You're the same girl that bullied Akihito-kun", Yumi said, defending herself.

"I wanna punch you, you 're such a bitch", The yellow-haired girl said.

"I'm not!", She yelled at her. "You're a bitch!"

"How dare you said that to my girlfriend!", The man with yellow hair said. "I'm gonna kill you"

He was about to kill her, but Celty came and kicked his head.

(Are you alright?) She typed using her PDA

"Yeah, thank you for asking", She said

'Why is that man so familiar?', Yumi thought.

The man with yellow man was about to man. However, a 23-year old man with a black coat kicked him in his chest.

"Celty-san, can you handle that yellow-haired girl, I'll handle the man", the man with the black coat said. He grabbed the man's shirt and threw him in the sky.

'Wow', Yumi thought. 'I never knew someone will save me'

"You're Yumi Ryuugamine, right?", the man with the black coat said.

"Yeah, how did you know?", Yumi asked.

"Let's just say someone told me to save you", the man said. He looked at Celty, he saw that the yellow-haired girl disappeared and said, "Where is she, Celty-san?"

(She ran away) She typed using her PDA.

"Thank you guys for saving me", Yumi bowed and she walked away. However they followed her as she walks, they reach in an underground and she got sick that they followed her.

"Why are you guys following me?!", She yelled at them.

"Someone told me to follow you", The man with the black coat said.

'Someone told them to follow me?', Yumi thought. 'Who is it?'

"Who are you guys anyway?", She asked.

(I'm Celty, Celty Sturluson), Celty typed. (I'm the Headless Rider)

'The Headless Rider', Yumi thought. 'I got the chance to meet the Headless Roder'

(And don't think I'm a man, I'm a woman), She typed

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry", She apologized.

(It's okay), She typed. (I got used to it)

"My name is Izaya, Orihara Izaya", The man whose name was Izaya introduced himself.

"Orihara? You mean one of the most powerful families of Japan?", Yumi asked.

"Yep, I'm one of them", Izaya answered.

"Well then, hello, Celty-San, Izaya-kun", Yumi said.

"I have something to tell you", Izaya said. He gave her a badge with a letter 'R' on it and the color of the letter is light blue.

"What is this?", Yumi asked.

"It's a badge of the organization who saved Ikebukuro from Aishi Suzuna", Izaya explained. "They were called The Resistance and they were allies with the Urban Legend Heroes"

'The Urban Legend Heroes', Yumi thought. 'They're allies? I never knew that'

"You see, I'm one of the Urban Legend Heroes and I was the leader", Izaya said.

'What?!', Yumi thought. 'He's one of them and he's the leader?'

"I'm also the creator of The Resistance and I was the leader", Izaya said.

'This is crazy!', Yumi thought. 'He's one of the members of the Orihara family, he's one of the Urban Legend Heroes and he's the leader of The Resistance?'

"Also, do you wanna know Mikado's last name?", Izaya said. Yumi was shocked when she heard this.

"You know him?", Yumi asked. He nodded and Yumi said, "What is his last name?"

"His last name was.......Orihara", Izaya said.

"No way!", Yumi said in shocked. "Doesn't that mean we're also cousins?!"

"I'm not your cousin", Izaya said. Yumi was confused at what he said.

"You see, I'm your ancestor", Izaya said. Yumi was shocked.

"I was born in the 19th century", Izaya explained. "I became an immortal because of a ritual performed by mages"

'No way' Yumi thought. 'I was a relative of one of the powerful families in Japan and Mikado-kun was an Orihara?!'

"Wanna know who are the Urban Legend Heroes?", Izaya asked. Yumi nodded.

"The members are Ryuugamine Mikado, Heiwajima Shizuo, Sonohara Anri, Kishitani Kenta, Yagiri Namie, Orihara Mairu, Orihara Kururi, Kishitani Shinra and Awakusu Akane", Izaya mentioned the names. Yumi was shocked mentioned the names of Mikado and Anri.

"Why? Why they never tell me that they're one of the Urban Legend Heroes?". Yumi asked.

"Because they want to protect you from Aishi-san", Izaya said. "I was a teacher in Riara Academy, Suzuna used to be my student, she fell in love with me, but of course, the man I fell in love with stole my heart and we got together. Suzuna was jealous and filled with rage. That's why she became a serial killer today. Also, I'm going to be your teacher starting on Monday"

"WHAT?!", Yumi yelled. "THAT'S SO COOL"

(Can you be quiet?) Celty typed.

"Sorry", Yumi apologized.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you", Izaya said. Yumi listened to what he said.

"You will be in the center of Sunshine Street tonight", Izaya said. "You will be facing Aishi Suzuna, but I have a plan"

"Okay, I'll do it", Yumi accepted.

"Good, do you wanna know who we are in the chat room?", Izaya said.

'They're in the chat room?!', Yumi thought.

"I'm Chrome and Celty is Setton", Izaya explained. "Goodbye, Makai-san"

Izaya and Celty left Yumi behind.

'I got to meet Chrome-san and Setton-san in person', Yumi. 'That's so cool'

Yumi decided to go home and logged in in the chat room

_Makai logged in_

_Taro Tanaka: Makai-san, you're here_

_Mai: Hi, Makai-san_

_Kyo: Where's Chrome-san and Setton-san?_

_Chrome logged in_

_Setton logged in_

_Chrome: Hi everyone_

_Setton: Sorrt if we're late_

_Saika: It's okay_

_Taro Tanaka: I heard Suzuna will be in the Sunshine Street tonight_

_Saika: Good. Cause I wanna kill her_

_Mai: I will kill her first_

_Kyo: Kill her, she deserves to die_

_Setton: I will be in Sunshine Street to kill her_

_Taro Tanaka: Me too. We should kill her tonight_

_PM_

_Chrome: Remember, Yumi-chan. You will be in Sunshine Street tonight. I have a plan_

_Makai: Got it, Izaya-san_

_End of PM_

_Chrome: I should go. I have something to do_

_Makai: Me too_

_Chrome logged out_

_Makai logged out_

_Kyo: I guess me and Mai should go_

_Kyo logged out_

_Mai logged out_

_Taro Tanaka: Wait, Kyo-chan, Mai-chan!_

_Taro Tanaka logged out_

_Saika: I guess we should logged out, Setton-san, since nobody was here_

_Setton: Yeah, you're right. Goodbye_

_Setton logged out_

_Saika logged out_


End file.
